


Patinoire

by Charmsilver



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, Henry and Alex Continue to Be Disgusting and in Love, Ice Skating, M/M, POV Henry, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmsilver/pseuds/Charmsilver
Summary: It's winter in Paris an Henry and Alex are visiting on official state business. But that doesn't mean they can't have a romantic night together in the city of love.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	Patinoire

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sap.

Paris. Henry’s always loved the city.

Steeped in history and brimming with culture, there’s a museum on just about every street and an art gallery on every other. He’s been here countless times, usually on some royal business involving stuffy French politicians, showy televised meet and greets, and too many glasses of Loire chardonnay.

But this time is different. Sure, he still has to make an appearance at Versailles and meet with the president, but it’s not his brother Philip accompanying him to the palace, nor even his sister Bea.

No, this time it’s Alex who’s at his side. Alex who’ll be shaking hands with the president right after Henry. A representation of British-French-American friendship, organised by the president, whom some have dubbed a “French Claremont”.

But tonight their schedule is empty. There are no galas to attend, no photographs to pose for. It’s only them and the chilly Parisienne air (and a few SAS officers).

“So when are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Alex is sitting across from him in the backseat of a sleek black Peugeot. Outside the city flickers by in a whirlwind of colourful lights, but Henry’s gaze is trapped by the look of awe on Alex’s face as they pass by the Notre Dame at night.

He leans forward and takes Alex’s hand into his own, lifting it to his mouth so he can kiss his knuckles. “All in good time,” he says slyly, and Alex groans, sliding his hand into Henry’s hair and stroking the short strands at the back of his neck.

Henry shivers.

*

At last they pull up to their destination. Henry staggers out of the car, feeling slightly more rumpled than he did a few minutes prior.

Alex joins him on the pavement, his jaw falling open. “Whoa,” he breathes.

Pleased by Alex’s reaction, Henry threads their fingers together. “Come on,” he says, tugging Alex onwards. The Hôtel de Ville looms overhead, lit up with hundreds of warm yellow lights and looking utterly magnificent.

But that’s not why they’re there. Stretched out in front of the building is a huge ice rink, bordered by a low glass wall and lit with glowing Christmas trees. Usually the rink is packed with skaters, but it’s late – so late the rink has shut for the night. There’s no one there except a couple of security guards, who let them in with barely more than a glance.

Look, what’s the point of being a prince if you can’t pull a few strings so you and your boyfriend can enjoy a clandestine skate together in Paris at night?

Henry pulls Alex further in; he can feel his cheeks smarting in the cold, and Alex’s cheeks have gone a pretty shade of pink; he stops beside a glowing Christmas tree to kiss them. Alex laughs, all bright and crisp, and Henry has no choice but to kiss his mouth too.

“So what’s in the bag?” Alex asks, referring to the heavy satchel slung over Henry’s shoulder.

“Ah.” Henry places it on the ground and unzips it to reveal two pairs of black skates. One pair is his own – slightly battered from travel and use. The other pair is brand new – Henry just hopes he bought the right size. He pulls out Alex’s pair and hands them over. “Ever skated before?”

Alex takes them and sits upon a nearby bench. “Uh,” he says, frowning slightly. “Not since I was about seven years old.” He stares at the skates as if they’re a kind of alien technology. “This is going to be a disaster,” he groans, dropping his head into his hands.

Grinning, Henry sits down next to him, pressing their sides together. “It’ll be fun,” he says. “I’ll teach you.”

“You can skate?” Alex lifts his head and shoots Henry a curious look. “Is skating on the list? Like next to polo and competitive yachting?”

Henry snorts. “It’s neither encouraged nor discouraged. It’s actually… just something I enjoy.”

Alex nods in understanding; he reaches over and squeezes Henry’s hand. “All right,” he says. “First thing you’re gonna teach me is how to put these ridiculous things on.”

Once they’ve both finished lacing their skates, Henry stands and offers a hand to Alex. He gets up with a wobble and Henry steadies him with a hand on his waist. “All right?” he murmurs in Alex’s ear.

“Yeah.” Alex straightens and gives Henry a nervous grin. “Let’s do this.”

“First thing’s first.” Henry stuffs a beanie over Alex’s head, tugging the flaps down over his ears. He does the same to himself and offers Alex his arm. Alex takes it with a smile so soft Henry melts despite the frigid air.

They clomp to the edge of the rink and Henry enters first, gliding a few metres before turning around. Alex is frozen at the gate, eyeing the ice as if it could bite him. Henry goes to him and takes Alex’s hand, pulling him onto the ice.

Immediately Alex loses his balance and grabs onto Henry, who holds him upright until he gets his feet back underneath him.

“What now?” Alex asks, standing stock still for fear of unbalancing again. It makes Henry want to kiss him. So he does.

*

Henry spends the next hour showing Alex the basics; they skate lazy circles around the rink, Henry holding onto Alex until he’s ready to move on his own. He’s a quick study and he manages an entire half loop around the rink before he loses his rhythm and falls, tumbling onto the ice and rolling over so he’s lying on his back. Laughing and laughing.

Henry grins as he skates a circle around Alex. “All right?”

Alex nods, getting ice all over his hat. “Guess I’m stuck here forever now.”

“That may raise some questions when the rink opens tomorrow.”

“I can see the headlines already.”

He extends a hand to Alex and tries not to laugh as he clambers into a crouch and reaches for Henry’s hand, his skates sliding all over the place. When Alex is upright and steady, Henry pulls Alex into his arms.

“Hello,” he says, pressing his frozen nose into Alex’s cheek.

“Hi, sweetheart,” Alex replies, wrapping his arms around Henry’s middle.

Their lips meet, and although Henry’s mouth is numb from the cold, it still sends a shock of electricity down his spine.

When they break apart, Alex looks slightly dazed; he’s tucked his hands inside Henry’s jacket and his nose is red from the cold.

“It’s fucking freezing,” he says, pressing closer to Henry, his loose curls tickling Henry’s nose.

“It is,” Henry purrs. “Shall we go and warm up?”

“Hmm.” Alex’s grin presses into Henry’s neck. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
